


Jensen's Sick Day

by emily_ann_1021



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jared Padalecki, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's sick and Jared's out of town, however a surprise visit may turn his frown upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Sick Day

Jensen huffed pitifully into his fluffy, down bed comforter. Another cough wrenched its way up his throat leaving it like sandpaper rubbing against the actors vocal cords. Jensen called Jeremy Carver that morning explaining why production had to be halted even further than it already is what with Jared shooting on location. 

Jared was due back tomorrow night but Jensen wished more than anything for him to be here holding him now. Right before Jared was scheduled to leave a week ago Jensen felt himself coming down with something, Jared tried to insist he stay but stubbornly his boyfriend refused. Saying he was fine and Jared shouldn’t miss his flight.

That was five days ago, and Jensen was seriously starting to regret it. They’ve just been texting the last few days, and Jensen has yet to mention his current predicament. It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to tell Jared, but if he did the Texas boy would be on the next flight out. Jared was busy filming and Jensen didn’t want to cause a bigger set back than he already was. 

Jensen tossed another used up tissue into the ever-growing waste basket at the edge of their bed, reaching for another before once again burrowing into the blankets. He rubbed his cheek against the white cotton, enjoying the feel of cool fabric against his burning skin. Jensen’s brow furrowed when his stuffed sinuses couldn’t smell the comforting scent of Jared’s rosemary mint conditioner on the sheets. 

Jensen could _feel_ the bags underneath his eyes, it was hard to sleep when a cough monster clawed your throat and chest. He needed to get better, Jared would be pissed if he found out the other actor was suffering without telling him. Jensen sniffled and flopped onto his back, prepared to once again try and fail at getting some shut eye when he heard a small noise downstairs. 

Jensen tensed. He wasn’t expecting anyone over, the only one who knew he was sick was Carver and _he_ sure wasn’t coming to check on him. Jensen tried to listen and see if he misheard, but he could definitely hear someone ascending the stairs. He was about to reach for his phone when he heard a voice tinged with southern drawl call out to him.

“Jen? You up here baby?” Jensen sighed and slowly pulled the comforter over his head as Jared entered their shared bedroom. He knew he was only postponing the inevitable, blame it on the fever meds but Jensen figured maybe Jared wouldn’t notice. Yeah, maybe. “Are you sleeping?” Jared huffed a laugh as he plopped down next to the Jensen-bundle. 

He laid a large hand where he guessed the other man's hip was, “it’s three in the afternoon.” He slowly started rubbing his hand up and down Jensen's side. When Jensen didn’t respond Jared removed his hand and tugged lightly on their comforter. Jensen tugged back. Jared balked and pulled again. Jensen tugged back. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Jensen could feel Jared laughter but also the slight confusion mixed with amusement. Jensen could feel a sneeze coming and while he tried to keep it in, he had to let go of the blankets in order to use his tissue. Jensen covered his nose and sneezed loudly into the rough material whose mission was to turn him into Rudoff. “Well bless you,” Jared laughed as he finally stripped Jensen’s cocoon away. “Why are you- _Jensen_.”

Jensen had the decency to look guiltily as he deposited the now dirty tissue in the waste basket. He watched as Jared slowly started to take in the surrounds of the master suite. Trash can brimming with tissues, three gatorade bottles on the floor, half their medicine cabinet on the nightstand and a discarded heating pad. “Hey, Jay.” He outwardly winced at how scratchy and raw his voice sounded. Jared’s eyes were full of worry and concern (with a hint of anger - Jensen noted). His hand immediately shot out to Jensen’s forehead, the other on his cheek/neck.

“Jesus, you’re burning up Jen!” Jared’s look of concern intensified, making Jensen roll his eyes. Jared tended to mother hen when he was nervous. “How long have you been feeling sick? Why didn’t you call me?”

Jensen coughed into his elbow and continued to avoid Jared’s eyes. “I didn’t want to make you come home just because I have a little cold.” Man Jensen really needed water, his throat ached every time he opened his mouth. Jared tipped his chin up with a thumb and index finger, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry,” Jensen coughed.

Jared sighed and started slowly rubbing Jensen’s arm closest to him. He wanted to be mad, but the site of a pitiful-looking a Jensen made him disregard his anger...at least until he got better. “Don’t be, just in the future call me next time you feel this sick okay? You sound pretty bad Jen, now don’t lie to me, how do you feel?” Jensen hacked into a tissue before flopping back to his original position, staring up at Jared with simultaneous remorseful and tired eyes. He burrowed into the pillowcase and pushed his arm closer to Jared’s hand-Jared’s warmth. “Hmm, not so good then. Alright baby, how about you try to get some sleep and I’ll bring you up some food and meds later?” Jared grinned showing off his dimples when Jensen nodded.

“Slept enough already,” Jensen murmured. "And already took pills." Jared leaned down to pressed a light kiss against a clammy temple.

“Food it is then. Since I haven’t bought groceries in a week and I doubt you felt well enough to go out, I’m assuming we don’t have all the ingredients for chicken soup?” Jared took Jensen’s silence as confirmation. “How about I make you some herbal tea and have the soup delivered?” Dimples took residence on Jared’s cheeks at Jensen’s eager nod of acceptance. “Be back in five minutes!”

Jared moved away from the bed and as he was about to turn down the hallway Jensen called out to him. “Jay,” he said to the other man's back. Jared stopped and he moved to continue, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, but for them it pretty close. They weren’t the kind of couple that proclaimed their love every chance they got, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t express it in other ways. Jensen rolled over and stared out the french doors on Jared’s side of the bed. It was still bright out, but the enormous trees in the backyard always casted long shadows in the late afternoon. Jensen considered how much pouting he would have to do in convincing Jared to climb in bed with him. 

He could hear the man bustling around the kitchen, cups clanking and cabinets banging. Jensen smiled at Jared’s noise. The past few days the house was eerily silent, Jensen ended up turning on the TV in bed (something he hated doing) just for the background hum of voices. 

Jensen must have slipped back into sleep because the next thing he knew Jared was there and steam was rising from a tray on the end table. "Hey sleeping beauty," Jared's smirk shifted to a fond smile as Jensen yawned before attempting to sit up. Jared reached an arm around his back in support as he fixed the pillows. 

“Thanks.” Jared merely nodded before laying the tray across Jensen’s lap. He reached a large hand up and gently brushed back the hair splaying across Jensen’s forehead. Pink slowly crept up the shorter man’s neck as he reached for the spoon.

“How are you feeling?” Jensen shrugged before blowing on a spoonful of soup. “Drink some tea, there’s honey mixed in- it will help your throat.” That earned him a small smile accompanied with a nod. Jensen took a sip of the tea then leaned back against the pillows, cradling the hot drink to his chest. He hummed as warmth radiated from the makeshift heater, frowning when Jared got up from his position leaning on Jensen’s legs. He opened his mouth to protest when Jared returned from their linen closet with another down blanket. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” Jared huffed a breathy laugh before propping on Jensen once more.

“What _thing_ would that be?” Jensen made a gesture to the blanket, tea and soup currently placed around him. Then a smirk. “If you meant the taking care of you so you don’t die-”

“I wasn’t _dying_!”

“-then that’s exactly what I’m doing. I don’t like to see you down, your stubbornness is making it harder for me.” Jensen reeled in his laugh before it could turn into another coughing fit. He settled for a playful eye roll.   
Jensen reached for Jared’s hand and tugged him forward. The other man frowned before pointing to the soup. Jensen shook his head and pulled again. Jared raised an eyebrow.

“I’m still cold and you’re _so_ warm.” Jared glared then set the tray aside.

“You are so spoiled,” Jared whispered and he moved around the bed to pull Jensen closer. The shorter man leaned his head of Jared’s shoulder and shifted his body towards him. Jared merely smiled while pulling him closer, happy that he is able to have this moment with him.

“Hey Jared?” It was whispered so softly he almost didn’t catch it.

“I missed you.” Jared smiled into the spiky hair tickling his chin and squeezed just a smidge tighter.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
